


Kingdom Hearts: Hope

by pengivenink



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengivenink/pseuds/pengivenink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first half is just something I happened to dream. The rest I've worked on. I don't really know where it's going so I can't summarize it right now. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I'm going to type up a proper Disclaimer now that I've decided to go ahead and turn it into something. Hahaha. I DO NOT own any of the characters except Inari and any else that I'll add. I haven't decided yet. I'll add them if/when I do. I DO NOT own anything but the story idea, not the story itself. After I posted this story the first time I decided I felt I could write more to add to it. And so I have. I've just finished the first chapter ( 12/01/14 ) and I am going to ponder and start on the next chapter tomorrow ( as of the first ). I'm actually incredibly excited. This was completely random. I hadn't planned it. I wrote it up, and posted it as soon as I did. I felt good about it. So I'm going to continue as long as I think of ideas. Thanks for taking the time to read it!
> 
> I want to thank my friend Collared Angel for helping me edit. ^_^

Chapter One: The Beginning

As King Mickey ushered me into the room I met the one named Riku's eyes with one brown and one hazel eye. And I felt something. I jerked my eyes away, my head moving so slightly as to shift my auburn hair, and didn't see him blush lightly. Others noticed though. I stood a little stiffly and uncomfortably because I knew the way this conversation would go. I shook myself out of my inner thoughts as King Mickey said my name.

“This is Inari. She's... special. In a lot of ways. One being what she has shouldn't exist.” 

Leon spoke up. “Shouldn't exist?” I saw him stand up straight uncrossing his arms.

I avoided looking at anyone directly. I was rather uncomfortable. I shifted slightly my arms behind my back, my right hand holding onto my right arm at the elbow. 

King Mickey looked at me and said, “Go ahead show them.” 

All eyes were on me, and I was even more uncomfortable as I spoke. “Must I? I..” my words cut off as he gave me a sad look. I nodded my head and held out my right hand as I looked away. A keyblade appeared in my hand. A very unusual keyblade. I heard everyone's gasps as I held it in front of me. It was Silver, White, with Black detail on it. It reminded everyone of the Nobodies, I knew. I could feel they're confusion, hatred, fear. Only three were calm. Sora, Kairi, and Riku. 

I concentrated on them instead and felt peace wash over me.

King Mickey kept looking at me and said. “Keep going.”

I bit my lip and held out my left hand a mirror image of the other keyblade appearing in my hand. They were like twins, the same in every way, except for what they did, and the fact they mirrored each other. 

Another round of sound filled the room. 

“As you can see she not only has a entirely different form of the keyblade, but she has TWO.” King Mickey said softly. “But there's more. It's okay Inari.”

I let out a sigh, avoiding everyone's eyes and spun the keyblades around then slammed them together combing the two into one. 

“I found her on a world where they said they saw a girl with strange eyes and auburn hair in the park playing with blades that looked like a key.” King Mickey said. “I had heard rumors for a while now, I just didn't hold any credence in them until I saw them for myself.”

As soon as King Mickey spoke I made the keyblades disappear and clasped my left arm with my right hand at the elbow again only in front of me this time. I refused to make eye contact with anyone. 

Finally I heard Riku speak up. “What are they for? Where did they come from?”

King Mickey started to speak up, but I interrupted him. “... They came from a wish. A wish so strong and hopeful full of need and wanting that... they appeared. That I appeared.” I stood stiffly and finally made eye contact with Riku. “I appeared out of a wish as well. My keyblades are a mirror image. I am a mirror image of Sora. Sora... Sora his keyblades unlock the worlds. Mine... Mine make it possible to split people in half. I can make them heartless and nobodies. They make it possible to give a Nobody their own form without taking away from the original person.. I can make it to where the Nobody has their own life. Their own choices. Their own hearts. “

As I finished there was utter silence. My gaze never left Riku. 

“How did this happen?” Sora and Kairi spoke at the same time.

I broke my contact with Riku and looked at Sora. “A Nobody wished so hard, with so much hope, need, and want, that it was heard all over the worlds.” I looked away at the ground. “The Nobody that did this was-”

I was interrupted by Riku. “By Roxas. It was Roxas wasn't it?”

I froze and looked at him again. “By Roxas, yes. He and Namine are so.. unique so unusual as to have created me. Created these keyblades of Hope.” I held my hands out again and they appeared. “I have two because Roxas had two. Because Sora has two.”

My vision snapped to the floor again, the keyblades disappeared, and I went back to my original pose. “I... I know most of you think I'm a abomination just like the nobodies are. But I can put them all back together. To make them Whole again. Those that want it. Even if their heartless has been destroyed.”

There were a few sounds of agreement when I said abomination.

No sooner than that Kairi spoke. “No. No your not. Your a gift, a blessing.” Breaking away from the others she placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. “You are because people with pure intentions, and hopes, and dreams, wished so hard for a hope of ever being their own self.” She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I was so surprised, so stiff. I suddenly felt my eyes fill with tears that I couldn't hold back and I slowly melted. “Th... thank you..”

Sora approached me then. “Kairi's right. You aren't an abomination. You're Hope. The Hope of those who... were cursed by fate.” 

I swallowed hard and pulled back. My eyes fluttering once more to Riku then away. 

“I can free Roxas and Namine. You wouldn't loose your hearts. You wouldn't loose anything. But they... they would gain everything.. Roxas wants to meet you. He.. no.. you changed him, Sora. You gave him Hope. Hope for a future.” I closed my eyes and pressed my hands to my heart and lowered my head. 

“He wants to know you as you. He wants to be like you. He wants to travel in the light and not the dark. To be everything he's capable of being. And Namine... he.. wants a future with her. And she reciprocates his feelings and emotions.”

Before I could say anymore Kairi smiled and interrupted me. “Yes. Free Namine. I want her to be happy and be able to love and live her own life. Not be forced to live my life. She.. is her. She's her own unique individual...”

Sora grinned and nodded. “Yeah, free Roxas. I.. I'd really like too meet him. He knows more about me than I know about him. I'd really like to know him too.” 

All the while King Mickey still had sad eyes, he smiled a little at my acceptance.

I nodded. “It won't hurt, I promise.”

I opened my eyes held out both my arms from my body the keyblades of Hope appearing. I spun and slammed the two together once more. I stepped back several feet, the wind blowing around me strongly as I pointed the keyblade at Kairi. A bright light left the keyblade and pierced Kairi through her heart and out of her back... in that light it made a slowly emerging form appear. From the bottom you could see first feet appear, then legs, an upper body and finally a head. Namine's head. Her eyes were closed, but she was smiling softly. She blinked a few times and her smile grew. “Hi, everyone.” 

I lowered the keyblade and a barely discernible smile lit across my face. 

Kairi's face lit up. “Namine!” she ran to her and hugged her tightly.

Sora watched and smiled then looked at me. “I'm ready.” 

I nodded my head, the wind swirling once more around me. I pointed the keyblade at Sora and once more light erupted from it piercing Sora through the heart and out his back. A form began to appear just like Namine. Once his head was fully formed you could see his eyes were closed. He blinked them open and looked straight at me. I jerked a little startled. Ignoring everyone and everything he marched over to me, stared me in the eyes, then grabbed me hugging me tightly, whispering in my ear. “Thank you. Thank you for... hearing my call. My hope, my wish. For being so brave to come here to face everyone and everything. Without you, I wouldn't exist, Namine wouldn't exist.” 

My throat was suddenly dry and it was hard to swallow as I whispered. “If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have existed to begin with. Don't thank me. Thank yourself. For your the one that made it possible.”

Roxas pulled back and shook his head. “I made the wish, but you made it happen. You always existed. Someone just had to wish and hope so much that you came to be. This, this was the time. No one's ever been able to bring you to light. But it was time. Because he's here. The one you've been waiting for for a very long time.”

I blinked a few times, glanced at Riku and quickly glanced back at Roxas. 

“I think... that you should go meet Sora, and the others. That.. you should be happy. I think they are all very anxious to meet you.” I said softly. 

Roxas just grinned at me and turned toward Sora.

I watched as everyone laughed and smiled. I looked to King Mickey and spoke. “This... this is what you wanted isn't it? For everyone to be happy. Because in the upcoming battle... things could be... bad.”

King Mickey nodded. “Yes. But... Roxas and Namine still have their own abilities don't they?”

I nodded my head. “Yes. Roxas is still a keyblade wielder. Namine however... doesn't have rule of Sora's memories anymore. She herself... has a keyblade now. The keyblade of Memories. To unlock and lock the memories of others.”

All the while I talked to Mickey Riku watched me closely. 

King Mickey nodded and noticed Riku's interest. “Good. We'll need their help in the long run. I have a feeling I won't even have to ask, that they both will offer to.”

I gave him a puzzled look. “Why are you confiding in me so? Isn't there someone who knows you better, who knows everything better?”

King Mickey looked at me with a knowing look. “You might not know who you are, but I do. It's just something you'll have to discover for yourself. And you might try to be happy yourself.” He glanced at Riku then back to me. I stiffened slightly and glanced at Riku. “What do you mean?”

King Mickey just smiled and shook his head. 

“Be happy.”

As I withdrew into myself to ponder upon his words the King signaled for Riku. “Until then I'll have Riku show you to your room.” 

I scrunched up my brows and said to him, “My room? You mean a place to sleep?”

“Yes, a place to sleep.” The King chuckled a little bit amused at my confusion. 

As Riku approached the King smiled and said, “Riku could you please take our guest to her room? You remember the way don't you?”

I startled a little not realizing that Riku had drawn near my gaze shooting to his face as he replied to the King. “Yes, of course.”

Putting his hand on my shoulder he pushed me toward the double doors across the room and said. “Lets go. This way.” His hand was warm. Very warm. I shook my head a little to exit the haze I was in. 

“Okay.” Neither one of realized the entire room's gaze followed us as we left the room.

I jumped as the door's clicked behind me, closing. Riku walked in a steady pace ahead of me as I tried to keep up with him. A thought suddenly occurred to me and I stopped in the middle of the hall. Sensing I was no longer moving he turned to look at me. “Huh? What's wrong?”

I tilted my head a little looking to the side, out the windows. “You're close to the King.. the way he talks about you seems like he trusts you a great deal. What did he mean? That he knows who I am? You must know. Your closeness is very obvious to those who bother to look.”

Riku stiffened a little at my question. “I have no idea.”

“Really? Even Roxas acted as if he knew who I was. The King said I had to discover it for myself. But... how do I do that when I don't even know where to start? I'd ask Roxas but … regardless of how grateful he is I doubt he'd really tell me.”

Riku fully turned and walked up to me setting his hand on my shoulder, I turned my head and looked at his hand them him. “I could always ask him if he'd tell me. But honestly I doubt he would. And Roxas. Roxas and I are... estranged. Even though he was apart of Sora. We don't see eye to eye. I think that sometimes it's best to just walk along the path that you're given. And no matter how long it takes, you'll always reach a destination. Even if it isn't the one that you want, or see. Nothing is clear at the beginning. Almost like a puzzle. Pieces are jagged and curved but as you go they slowly fall into the correct places. Do you understand?”

I straightened my head and thought about it for a few second and replied. “I think so. It's like this hallway. I don't know where I'm going, but once you take me to my room, I'll gain more insight and knowledge. I'll know where to go. Where I am.” 

Riku gave a lop sided smile and lowered his hand. “Yeah, something like that.”

I smiled at him. “Okay. I will try then. Try to figure it out all by myself.”

He spoke as he started walking again, I followed. “You'll never have to do anything by yourself. You've got a lot of friends now.”

Friends? I have friends? Oh. Kairi. Sora. Roxas. Namine. King Mickey. Donald. Goofy. And Riku... Riku. Why do I feel strange when I say his name? Like .. a tickle of a memory is faint. But I loose it. And I can't remember what it was I almost remembered. 

Next thing I know we're at my room. 

“This is it.” he said and jerked his thumb at it. 

“Let's go in.” He grabbed the handles on the doors before I could and pushed them open.

My jaw dropped a little. It was so beautiful. White walls that seemed to sparkle. Floors that gleamed. It was all beautiful. And the bed. It was so big. And it look so wonderful. It was all so wonderful. The room. The people. No... her new friends. All of it. 

I walked into the room and turned sharply with my hands clasped behind my back and smiled brightly. “Thank you very much, Riku.” 

Riku jerked slightly startled at the smile. “I... uh... your welcome, Inari. It was no big deal.”

I shook my head still smiling. “To me it is a big deal. You went out of your way to be nice and explain things to me. So thank you.” I turned around again and looked at the room once more, feeling happy.

Riku furrowed his brow a little then shook his head a small smile appearing. He hadn't felt this relaxed in quite some time.

Without thinking Riku walked right up behind me and laid a hand on my shoulder saying “It's good your happy. Everyone should be happy sometimes. Even in the darkest of times.” 

Startled I turned a little to look up at him. He just looked down at me and smiled. In that instant we both froze. 

He cleared his throat and took his hand away. “I uh.. sorry, but I've got to go. I've got other things to do.”

I nodded. “Okay.” I bit my lip turned and hugged him tightly and whispered. “Thank you.” 

Before he could even respond I had let him go and disappeared into the other room my face flushed.

****

Riku stood there a few moments in shock watching me dart off. He swallowed hard and left the room shutting the doors behind him. There was a not so subtle clearing of a throat and he turned. 

“So, Riku, how does she like her room?” Kairi dragged out the so and smiled widely up at him.

He cleared his throat and started walking back down the hall. “Fine, she liked it fine.” 

“Really?” Kairi tagged along beside Riku and smiled even more. “I mean, it sure looked like she was overjoyed about it rather than just fine.” She let out a little giggling snort. 

Riku bopped Kairi on the head. “Okay squirt. Get that out of your head right now. There's nothing going on. We were talking and she was grateful for my answers.” He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. “I mean it, Kairi, nothing's going on.” 

“Oh well... if something was going on I'd be extremely excited and happy for you and all.” she gave him a innocent look. “I mean after all the bad stuff you've been through since... everything all started.” she paused and grabbed his arm making him stop just outside the double doors. “You know, Riku, you don't have to repent for anything. We all love you. We understand. Don't sacrifice anything in the name of repenting. Do it because it's you. What you want to do. Okay?” she finished looking straight into his eyes. 

Riku sighed. “Kairi.” He looked away out the windows. “It's easier said than done. I feel like I've wronged everyone in the most hurtful and deepest way possible. I feel like I need to pay for it every day of my life. I was insecure. Jealous even. I feel like I've aged years since then. And it hasn't even been that long.” He looked back at her. “And I don't even have the courage to talk about the things I've done. I can't. Not yet anyway. Not to anyone. Not you. Not Sora. I can barely let myself think it, much less feel it.” 

Kairi gave him a saddened look. “It's okay Riku. Really. We all love you. I forgive you, Sora forgives you. And you need to be happy again. To really truly smile.”

Riku nodded his head, the words sticking in his throat. “Thanks, Kairi.” 

Kairi dropped her hand and smiled. “Now lets go. Everyone's waiting for you! I'm so happy we've all found each other again! No ones ever going to leave anyone behind again!” she nodded sharply, still smiling and shoved the doors open. “We're back everyone!”


	2. The Stranger in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare, as stranger, another mystery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I'm going to type up a proper Disclaimer now that I've decided to go ahead and turn it into something. Hahaha. I DO NOT own any of the characters except Inari and any else that I'll add. I haven't decided yet. I'll add them if/when I do. I DO NOT own anything but the story idea, not the story itself. After I posted this story the first time I decided I felt I could write more to add to it. And so I have. I'm actually incredibly excited. This was completely random. I hadn't planned it. I wrote it up, and posted it as soon as I did. I felt good about it. So I'm going to continue as long as I think of ideas. Thanks for taking the time to read it!

Okay. I'm going to type up a proper Disclaimer now that I've decided to go ahead and turn it into something. Hahaha. I DO NOT own any of the characters except Inari and any else that I'll add. I haven't decided yet. I'll add them if/when I do. I DO NOT own anything but the story idea, not the story itself. After I posted this story the first time I decided I felt I could write more to add to it. And so I have. I'm actually incredibly excited. This was completely random. I hadn't planned it. I wrote it up, and posted it as soon as I did. I felt good about it. So I'm going to continue as long as I think of ideas. Thanks for taking the time to read it! 

 

Kingdom Hearts: Hope 

Chapter Two: The Stranger in Black

Where am I? I opened my eyes and looked around. Blackness. All around me. Darkness. I felt like I was weightless. Like... I was in a bubble. I knew I was curled up in a fetal position. I knew I was awake. Well, I thought I was awake. I blinked my eyes a few times when a bright light formed what seemed an incredibly far distance. But it was so bright. And warm. Suddenly, as if gravity had returned, I gasped and flung my arms out to catch myself. Thankfully it wasn't far down and I was able to keep from smashing my face into the floor. What I thought was the floor at least.

I slowly pushed myself up onto my knees then my feet. I wobbled a little and was surprised. Why am I so off balance? I felt so odd. Like I had been sleeping for a very long time. That's weird. I took a few unsteady steps, but as I regained my composure, I started walking toward the light that was still so far away. The floor felt warm. Who was I? Where was I? What was that sound? I turned and looked vainly in the dark for some answer to the shuffling sound. My heart raced. Without another thought I took off for the light dashing toward it as quickly as possible. The closer to the light I got the louder the shuffling was. I was breathing heavily and growing rapidly tired.

Almost as if it knew I needed it, the light was there. Right in front of me. I turned to look behind me and as I did. Something with glowing eyes and a dark body leaped at me. I took a deep sharp breath and raised my arm in front of me and –

I cried out and bolted up from my position on the bed. I was sweating. A horrible cold, clammy, sweat. My breathing was rapid and uneven. What was that? Was that just a really horrible dream or a memory? I had a really horrible feeling it really happened. I barely got that much thought through when the doors slammed open and Riku came barging in, keyblade in hand.

“Are you okay? What's wrong?” He looked around the room, his crystal cerulean eyes finally landing on me. “Oh. Well crap. I'm sorry.”

I shook my head. “No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cried out like that. It was just a nightmare.”

Riku's keyblade disappeared as he stood there awkwardly. “Yeah. Nightmares can do that.” he started to leave. “I'll see you-”

“No! I mean, no, you can stay. I'm not sure I'll even be able to sleep again after that.” I pushed myself off the bed and stood a little uncomfortable. “It was so vivid it's like it really happened.”

“Yeah. I've had those nightmares too. Sometimes they did happen and I'm just reliving them.” he said and made his way over to one of the chairs, sitting down. “They can be... intense.”

I nodded and made my way to one of the other chairs. “I wouldn't know. It's hard to remember anything from my past.”

He gave a slightly cynical smile. “Feel lucky about that. Remembering things isn't always a good as it seems. Memories can haunt you.”

I shifted in the chair and looked toward the unlit fireplace, and closed my eyes as I spoke. “I was in darkness. Complete and utter darkness. There wasn't a sound. I felt like... I was curled up floating above the ground.” swallowing hard I continued “Then... a light appeared and the bubble burst. When I stood I felt like I hadn't been awake for a very long time. It was complicated to walk at first. As I got used to it I started toward the light. I got so far and there was... a shuffling sound. It made my heart race and fear course through me. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I had to run. So I ran. When I got to the light I turned and something black as night with eyes as yellow as a moon leapt at me. I lifted my arm to defend against it and I woke.”

Riku started and starred at me. “Heartless. It sounds exactly like a Heartless.”

I opened my eyes and turned them toward him. “Heartless.” I turned my gaze to the window the, clouds passing over the moon, casting shadows. “I've never seen a Heartless. I just know what they are. It could have been I suppose.” I sighed deeply and sat up straighter. “Oh. I forgot.” My gaze flittered to his again. “How did you hear me cry out?”

“Ah... well. My room's next door. Back to back to this one actually.” Riku shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “The King wanted to make sure you were watched after in case something happened. So he told me to put you into the room next to mine.”

“Oh, okay. Wait. What's he think is going to happen? Am I in danger?” I furrow my brows and look at the floor. “I suppose that was a stupid question. Of course I'm in danger, but so is everyone.”  
“Yeah. That's true. I'm not suppose to tell you so I'll just say this: He told me that nothing can happen to you.” Riku said and got up. “I need to go. I've gotta do a few rounds.”  
I nodded and jumped up before he could leave. “Hey, wait. Can I ask you something?”  
Riku stopped and turn. “Yeah, sure.”  
I bit my lip and then asked. “You were already up, weren't you? You had nightmares too, didn't you?”  
Riku stood really still and just looked at me for several moments. “Yeah. I had nightmares. It happens a lot. You're very observant aren't you?”  
“It's more of a feeling than observation. But I can be observant too.” I said.  
Riku nodded. “I'll see you tomorrow.” Before I could say anything else he grabbed both door handles and closed the doors behind him.  
After he left I sighed a little. There was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep after that. I was too afraid it would start over or continue. But I didn't just want to sit here though. I was too restless for that. I walked over to the window and propped my head on my hands and stared down at the grounds. I wondered why it was so easy to relax around Riku. I mean, the others were easy to relax around too, but I felt I could just sit there and not say anything and it would feel okay. My thoughts were interrupted as I saw something on the grounds move in the shadows. A figure? I squinted harder to make it out. Yes! It was a figure in a black cloak and it looked like they were looking straight up at her room.

I approached the main doors of the castle and I looked around nervously to see if anyone was watching. No one was there. I took a deep breath, turned back to one of the doors and cringe as it creaks loudly in the empty hall. I let out a whoosh of air. So far so good. I slipped out leaving the door open. I didn't want to chance waking anyone up. As I exited the castle a soft cool breeze hit my skin and a slight chill shuddered though me. I inhaled sharply as it coursed through me. I felt someone looking at me. But I couldn't see them. I stayed in the shadows of the castle walls as not to be seen. I knew Riku had to be out and about somewhere. I just hope it wasn't out here. I needed to know who the cloaked figure was. It was probably a trap, but by expecting it to be so, I was more prepared if something bad did happen. 

Seeing a shadow step behind a large tree I glanced about then darted toward the tree. Next thing I knew I was knocked over and pinned to the ground. “What the hell?” I jerked trying to move. But I couldn't see what was holding me down. “Whose there? I'm tired of playing games. I saw you staring at my window.” I tried harder to get free. Suddenly whatever was holding me down was released and I got shakily to my feet. I held my hand out and a keyblade appeared. I wasn't getting blindsided this time.

No sooner than I thought that the shadow stepped out of the shadow of the tree. 

“Who are you?” I demanded. No answer. Whoever it was just stood there looking at me. I couldn't even make out if it was male or female behind the cloak. The breeze blew my hair in front of my face and I kept my glare on the cloaked one. I tightened my grip on my keyblade, my heart racing. 

“Who I am is no concern of yours.” He finally spoke. “You don't need to know who I am. But I know who you are.” 

“What? You know who I am?” I burst out without thinking about it. “Who am I? Tell me who I am!”

The figure just laughed darkly. “Well, well. I see we don't know who we are. That's beneficial.” 

“Beneficial for you maybe!” I growled out softly. “Who am I?” I asked again with a demanding tone.

“That's for me to know.” he chuckled. “This is better than I expected.” He started towards me and I tensed. I didn't like this one bit. I knew I shouldn't, but I felt threatened. I flung my left arm out and the second keyblade appeared. The King warned me not to show anyone the second keyblade. But I was at a disadvantage. He knew who I was. 

“Ah!” the stranger acted slightly surprised but clapped. “Amazing. Simply amazing. The rumors are true. I wanted to come see for myself it was true that you had two unique and never before seen keyblades.” 

I tensed and stepped back slowly as he started growing closer. “You've got me at a disadvantaged. You know me, but I don't know you or anything about you.” she tried to stall him. She really didn't want to have to fight. 

He tilted his head back and I saw a very ugly and cruel smile spread across his face as the moon light hit. That's when I knew. This man was dangerous. In more ways than one. I could feel it. He was no longer hiding it from me. 

“The less advantages you and your friends, if you could call them that, the better.” he laughed.

I froze. “What do you mean? If I could call them that?” I was so stunned by what he said that I hadn't realized that he was right there in front of me. I went to jerk back and strike him, but he easily knocked both of the keyblades from my hands. 

“Tsk tsk, Inari. I'd rather do this the easy way.” he spoke.

He grabbed both of my wrists painfully and suddenly a sharp pain shot through my head crippling me. I fell to my knees with him still gripping my wrists as things flashed through my head faster than I could see or understand. Finally when the tide ended and the pain subsided I looked up at the stranger. “I know you, but I don't know you.” I stood up and tried to jerk my wrists away from him. 

His grip grew tighter on my wrists. “How do you know that? Is that what happened just now? The pain?” he shook me a little.

“Let me go!” I hissed at him. “Your hurting me!”

“Your coming home with me.” he growled out and let go of one of my wrists while creating a black portal by the tree. Then he started dragging me toward the portal. “Stop struggling. There isn't anything you can do about it anyway.” I saw the grin again. “Everyone is soundly asleep in their dreams. No ones coming. I made sure of it. So forget about it.”

I gasped at the pain that reverberated up my arm with his jerking. And then I remembered. Riku! Riku was awake somewhere! I took a deep breath and yelled... “RIKU!” before I could get another round of air to yell the stranger let go of my wrist and grasped me around the waist and slammed a hand over my mouth. No! I struggled. Stop! Let me go! Riku! I hope you heard me. I opened my mouth as best as I could and I bit down on the strangers hand as hard as possible through his gloves. 

“Shit!” he temporarily let go of my mouth and I let out another yell of Riku's name. 

“I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice at all I the matter.” he struck me hard on the back of the head.

The last thing I thought before I went down and blacked out was how stupid I had been.

*******

Riku rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed. If it hadn't been for that stupid nightmare he'd have been asleep now. Although... it was good that he had been up. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Inari cry out. Just another nightmare. There was a thing between him and Inari. He could deny it to everyone else, but not to himself, no matter how much he wanted to. It was rather awkward. He hadn't felt like that about anyone but Kairi and that was years ago. It seemed like longer though with everything they've all been through. 

Starting slightly he turned his head sharply having seen something out of the corner of his eye. “What the hell?” He walked over to the balcony and looked down. He knew he saw something. But it was gone. He had a bad feeling. A majorly bad feeling. Sprinting away from the balcony he headed toward Inari's room. As soon as he entered the hall he saw that light was shining out of the room where Inari was staying. Shit. He had closed those doors when he left the room. Which means she had to be who he saw outside. He ran into her room just to make sure she wasn't there, sure enough. She was gone. Shit. 

With no time to waste he ran through the long hall way slammed the double doors open, ran down several flights of stairs and saw the front door was open. That's when he heard it. The scream. His name. Hell! He flung his hand out and his keyblade appeared as he dashed through the one double door that was open. His heart was racing. He hoped she was okay. He should have have stayed. Or insisted that she go with him. This was all his fault. Like usual. As he passed by several bushes he heard her yell his name again. He dashed quickly to where he heard it and saw a figure in black picking Inari up off the ground. 

“Hey!” the figure in black slightly startled dropped Inari on the ground. “Get away from her! Now!” he growled out.

The figure in black composed himself. “Well, well, well. The entire castle was suppose to be spelled to sleep. Or that's what I was assured. I'll have to have a little talk with that...hmm. Oh well. No concern of yours.” 

Riku glared at him. He was grateful for the nightmare now. If it hadn't happened Inari would have been carted off by this figure without anyone the wiser. “Back away. I won't ask again.”

The figure tilted his head and grinned. “Ah yes. Riku. He who wields darkness effortlessly. I've heard so much about you. This matter however doesn't concern you or any of the others. This matter is personal.” He held out a hand and a keyblade appeared.

Riku jerked a little bit at the sight of it. “Just who the hell are you?” his grip tightened on his keyblade as he slowly approached the figure never taking his eyes of him.

Spinning his keyblade around the figure laughed. “Someone you don't know I assure you.” He stopped momentarily and hunkered down ready to attack. “Be prepared. I aim to keep my prize. Nothing, and I mean nothing will stop me from taking Inari from here.” the smile faded from his face a cold calculating look appeared on what part of his face Riku could see.

Riku ran forward keyblade in front of him he jumped high above the intruder and slammed the keyblade down onto the ground missing his opponent. Shit. He's fast. Riku didn't expect this to be easy, but damn. His eyes darted toward Inari for just a split second, when she made a noise, and the figure quickly ran at him slashing back and forth as he did. 

Riku dug his heel into the ground lifting the keyblade up blocking the attacks, but he was gradually being pushed back. At that moment a flash of energy whizzed from behind the figure hitting him squarely in the back. The intruder grunted at the intrusion and jumped back. Leon. It was Leon. Another light sleeper. 

“Looks like I got here in time. I heard a commotion going on. Who the hell are you?” Leon spat out at the cloaked figure.

The figure grinned. “Ah, alas, I'm out numbered. I know when to retreat. But know this... I will get my hands on Inari, one way or another. She'll either come to me, or I'll find another time and another way to try to obtain her.”

Riku shot himself at the stranger aiming to strike him with the keyblade the the figure laughed and quickly exited into the portal he had created. 

“See you later, wielder of darkness.” the portal slowly closed after those last words. 

The keyblade in Riku's hand disappeared as he crouched down beside Inari. She was out cold. He looked up at Leon. “If you hadn't shown up when you had... he'd have gotten away with her.”

Leon grunted slightly. “I don't particularly like her being around, it's dangerous for us all, but I don't intend to let her be taken away by someone who could potentially use her against us either.”

Riku looked at him a little coldly. He picked Inari up in his arms and felt a jolt run through him. What in the...? What the hell was that? She let out a groan when he shifted her in his arms. 

“Go wake the others. Tell them what happened. I'll take her back to her room. We're all going to have to keep a closer eye on her. Looks like the King was right. Someone did want to take her. “


	3. Chapter Three: The Watcher, The Maze, & The Statue

Okay. I'm going to type up a proper Disclaimer now that I've decided to go ahead and turn it into something. Hahaha. I DO NOT own any of the characters except Inari and any else that I'll add. I haven't decided yet. I'll add them if/when I do. I DO NOT own anything but the story idea, not the story itself. After I posted this story the first time I decided I felt I could write more to add to it. And so I have. I'm actually incredibly excited. This was completely random. I hadn't planned it. I wrote it up, and posted it as soon as I did. I felt good about it. So I'm going to continue as long as I think of ideas. Thanks for taking the time to read it! 

 

Kingdom Hearts: Hope

Chapter Three: The Watcher, The Maze, & The Statue. 

As I threw up my arm a keyblade appeared in my hand. I didn't know how or why, but I wasn't going to stand there helpless. I swung it at the creature and it disappeared with a pop after being hit. When I took a defensive stance I threw my other arm out and a keyblade appeared there as well. It was a good thing. Because I heard more shuffling. And it sounded like it was all around me. I was surrounded. There was no way I was going to be able to hold off so many. Suddenly I heard a voice whisper “The light, go into the light! Now! Before it's too late!” Without a second thought of who the voice was I turned and flung myself into the light.

My head hurt, like someone had smashed it into a wall, or the floor for that matter. When I tried to move my head I moaned a little at the pain. Crap. Slowly opening my eyes one at a time I blinked them a few times to clear my vision and adjust to the light. What the hell happened to make my head hurt? I cringed as I slowly sat up and it hit me. The stranger! I made the mistake of quickly looking around my surroundings and gasped from the pain. I sighed in relief after the pain subsided.. I was still at the castle. Someone must of heard me, thank goodness.

I slipped my legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. “Ugh, that's right, the bastard hit me.” I grumbled and took a hesitant step toward the door then froze when I looked over to one of the chairs in the room. Riku. He was asleep propped up in the chair closest to the door. “Oh.” I put a hand to my head and closed my eyes as a round of dizziness hit me. When I carefully blinked my eyes open Riku was staring at me.

“Oh. Riku.” I cringed at the sound of my voice breaking. “What are you doing in here?” I furrowed my brow.

He stared a me a little bit longer and finally spoke. “Do you remember what happened?”

“Yes, I remember.” I rubbed the back of my neck.

“Good. Because YOU'RE an idiot. You can't go chasing off after people you don't know. You almost got kidnapped. If I hadn't shown up when I did you'd be long gone and no one the wiser. No one would have known who took you or even where to start looking. It was reckless and if it hadn't been for Leon there's a good chance I wouldn't have been able to stop him on my own. It was incredibly reckless.” Riku finished.

Riku didn't say anything, but I knew he wasn't just angry, he was scared. I also knew he was beating himself up over this and it was all my fault not his. He in no way had any blame for this.  
“Riku... I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, I saw him out the window, he was staring right up at me through the window. When I got down there he knew who I was. I don't know how or who he is, but he knows me and when he grabbed me so many things flashed through me. I don't remember him, but I know him. I lowered my guard because I wanted answers so badly, it's not your fault, I swear it's not.” I walked over to the chair and fell to my knees in front of him. “It was my fault.” I closed my eyes and signed. “I need the truth, I need to know who I am, It clouded my judgment.” I kept the fact that the stranger said something along the lines if I could call them friends to myself. I wonder what he had meant.

I put a hand to my head and cringed closing my eyes. “My head hurts. He must have hit me harder than I realized.”

Riku sighed, stood up and took me by surprise as he lifted me off the floor into his arms. “You shouldn't have gotten up in the first time, you probably have a concussion, you're not allowed to go back to sleep until we figure out how badly it is. I'm going to take you to the Parlor, everyone's there, they know what's happened.” He took me to the doors, opened them and walked into the hall and to the right.

“Um, Riku, you don't have to carry me, I can walk.” I said squirming a little.

“Stop it, I'm not putting you down.” he gripped me tighter. “It hurts you stand, much less to walk. I saw it, now be quiet.”

I opened my mouth and closed it a little shocked. Well... okay then. I let out a little sigh and tensed a little as I remembered what I was dreaming about when I was knocked out. It was a memory, it's vague, but it's a memory. I wonder if my subconscious is slowly trying to remind me of things. I blinked as the headache throbbed as I tried to remember and then it hit me like a ton of bricks in my stomach. I was asleep in a bubble! I was awakened! That must have been when Roxas made his wish! But who did the voice belong to? And how did I end up with keyblades? Never before seen ones at that. So many questions that can't be answered right now. I made a little whimper sound and quickly snapped my eyes to Riku who looked at me.

“Are you okay? Is your head hurting you worse?” he asked, concern laced his voice.

“I'm sorry. It's not my head. I was just thinking is all. Trying to remember things make my head throb. I suppose I should stop huh?”

I saw the corner of Riku's mouth tilt up a little as he tried to suppress it.

“Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea for now. Although, everyone is going to ask you a lot of questions about last night. You should probably also mention that nightmare that you think is a dream. You don't have to, I'm just suggesting it.”

I furrowed my brow a little and sighed relaxing. “Okay. I'll consider it.”

Riku knocked on one of the double doors as they reached the end of the hall.

Namine opened the door and peeked out. “Riku! Inari! How are you feeling? Is your head hurting very much?” she opened the door wider for Riku to bring me in and I flushed a bright red color, I know I did. I felt my cheeks heat because everyone was there and Riku was carrying me. If I wasn't mistaken there was a slight tint to Riku's cheeks too. I swallowed hard and said, “Hi everyone, I'm sorry if I worried anyone. I don't mean to be so much trouble.”

Riku walked over and set me down on one of the love seats making sure I was laying down on it not sitting up. Then, he took one of the empty chairs near the love seat, he was acting a little odd. Hmm, I was dragged out of my thoughts when my gaze met the Kings. I stiffened, it was a very sad serious look. I dragged my gaze away looking at everyone else in the room.

The King cleared his throat and spoke. “Inari. What happened?”

I made sure not to look at anyone directly. I knew I had been an idiot. “I had a nightmare and it woke me up. I scared Riku half to death with it and he came barging in. After he left I went and looked out the window. Something caught my eye when it moved. When I realized it was a person I left the castle and went in search of them. I know I shouldn't have, but I felt something. I'm not sure what it was, but something pinned me to the ground. I couldn't see it. Eventually he came out of the shadow of the tree.”

I took a deep breath and continued. “He knows who I am. I don't know how, or why, but he knows. When he grabbed my wrists I had flashes of something. I'm not sure what, but I know I've met him somewhere before. I can't remember who he is or why I know him.” I forced myself to look at King Mickey. “I'm sorry, but he knows about both keyblades. I felt threatened. Extremely threatened to be honest.”

The King continued to look sad, but just nodded his head for me to continue.

I cleared my throat. “He said he was going to take me home. I don't know what he meant by that. Oh! He also told me that everyone was asleep and wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. He said he had made sure of it. Shortly after that I remembered Riku was still awake somewhere doing his rounds. So I yelled. Twice. And then everything goes dark after that.” I put a hand to my head and cringed. “You'll have to ask Riku about everything after that. He knocked me cold.”

Silence descended the parlor as I finished talking. Everyone's eyes were on the King. He took a moment and then spoke.

“What you did was foolish, Inari. You have to be careful from now on. I understand why you did it though. You want to know who you are. I only know so much. But it's not time for you to know it yet. You must be patient. If Riku and Leon hadn't been awake you would have probably been taken off with no one the wiser. Riku and Leon might not be there next time. Don't do anything reckless.”

I nodded my head and lowered my eyes slightly shamed. “I'm sorry.”

I heard steps and suddenly the King put a hand under my chin and raised it. His eyes were still sad, but he looked at me and smile gently. “It's okay, Inari. It will all be okay. You know now I have no doubt you'll choose to do the right thing.”

An idea struck me and I looked at him excitement in my eyes. “What if... what if Namine-”

The King shook his head. “No, Inari. It isn't wise. We don't know what it would do to you. It could erase all of your memories permanently. You are... unique. For all we know it would erase you completely.”

I sighed. “Okay. Well. I suppose I should tell you one more thing...” I glanced at Riku and he nodded his head. I looked back at the King. “The nightmare. Wasn't actually a nightmare. I'm pretty sure it was a memory.”

All eyes suddenly turned to me and I squirmed. “I was in darkness above the floor in a bubble. When the bubble burst I was on the floor. My eyes were open, but there was nothing but darkness. Suddenly a bright light appeared at a far distance and I walked toward it. Shortly after I started toward it, shuffling sounded behind me. I didn't know what it was so I ran for the light. The closer to the light I got the closer the shuffling got. When I approached the light I turned and a Heartless leapt at me and I lifted my right arm to defend myself. After that I awoke. And you know the rest.”

I glanced at everyone and cleared my throat. “During the time I was knocked out I finished the memory.”

Riku sat up straight and gave me a look that said I should have told him immediately.

I forced myself to ignore the look and continued. “It continued where the other one left off. A keyblade appeared in my right hand after I raised my arm. I swung it at the Heartless and it disappeared. Although... as soon as I did more shuffling sounded. A lot more. When I flung out my left arm to get into a stance, another keyblade appeared. That's when I heard it. A voice telling me to go into the light, right then. So I did and then I woke up.” I bit my lip and glanced at Riku again.

Riku was looking at the King and the King returned his look. Something was going on. And they both knew what it was. They just weren't telling me. Maybe... maybe the stranger was right. Maybe they aren't my friends. I was incredibly wary now. A sharp pain exploded through my head. I shut my eyes tightly and clamped my hands over my ears and cried out sharply.

Images flashed through my memory I didn't understand any of them. What was happening to me?

I could hear the chaos of voices around me, but soon they faded and I couldn't hear anything. I felt someone touching me. I couldn't respond.

I saw an image of a man. His face was hidden, but I knew him, I felt it. He was very close to me, someone special. Just as I almost had the image it disappeared. Just as suddenly as it began the pain stopped and sound returned.

So many scared and startled voices and feelings. The most scared was Riku. I could feel it.

I breathed deeply lowered my hands and slowly blinked open my eyes.

“What the hell just happened?” Riku didn't shout, but was close enough to it.

Kairi was wringing out a cold rag and placed it on my forehead. “It's okay. You're okay. How's your head?”

I swallowed hard at the gentleness. “It's okay.” I sat up slowly the wash cloth slipping to the floor as I furrowed my brow. “My head doesn't hurt anymore.” I looked over a Riku and gave him a small smile. “I'm okay.” I kept the smile and looked at everyone else. “”Really. I'm okay now.”

Sora and Roxas were in the corner of the room talking quietly while Namine was staring at me with a deep concern. Leon on the other hand was propped up against the mantle of the fireplace with a flat look on his face. His eyes cold, making it clear he didn't trust me, and he didn't like me.

I looked at the King. “I saw something. I think... I think when I get these sharp pains in my head that take my breath away, they're my memories trying to return. I saw someone. I don't know who it was, but I knew him, and he was someone close to me, I could feel it. Just before I grasped the image it disappeared and the pain stopped just a suddenly as it had begun. I wish I knew what was going on.”

He nodded. “Perhaps who you saw, was the stranger in black that was here?”

I froze and bit my lip thinking about it, then I nodded. “I think you're right.” I avoided looking at Riku.

“I think it was him.” I said softly and slowly stood up. “I'm sorry, but I... I need some air.” without waiting for anyone to respond I quickly made my way to the doors and slipped out of the room. I sighed and took off running for somewhere to think. I didn't want to be found. I couldn't face Riku right now. Not after... remembering that man. I knew him. And it's quite possible I was romantically involved with him at some point. I stopped in front of the door to what looked like the back garden. I slipped out shutting the door behind me.

Wow. This place is beautiful. I looked around at all the wonderful flowers and trees. How peaceful. I walked further in and notice that there was what appeared to be a maze and my eyes lit up with curiosity. I'm probably going to regret this, but it seems like the best place to hide and think right now. Less likely that someone will find me. I took a breath, smiled, and headed into the maze.

****

Riku couldn't understand why he was feeling the way he was. As soon as Inari left the room he looked at the King. “Do you want me to go after her?”

The King nodded. “Yes. It's dangerous for her to be alone, anywhere, at this point.” he glanced around the room. “You better hurry before she gets somewhere you can't find her. You know how important it is Riku.”

Tensing Riku nodded and headed off to find Inari.

****

Namine made her way quietly over to Roxas and Sora and softly whispered. “Something's going on here that we are being left out of. And I really don't like it. I'm worried about Inari. The King is hiding something from us, and I'm pretty sure that Riku knows things he's not saying.”

Roxas nodded his head. “Yeah. I've noticed that too. Did you see how when Inari mentioned you helping her with her memories he quickly vetoed that idea? There has to be something he really doesn't want her to remember yet. I don't know if his intentions are good, or bad, but at this rate, it's going down hill fast.”

Namine nodded. “I'll talk to Kairi about it later. See what we can come up with.”

Sora just listened to them speaking then said quietly. “I'm not too sure if I like it either. Normally I'd be on the King's side of the situation. But there's something shady here. It's put all of us in danger. And I don't like how Leon is being either. I've never seen him be so cold and harsh to someone. He's got to know something too.”

Roxas and Namine both nodded in agreement.

The King was oblivious to everything and everyone in the room except his own thoughts. He suddenly spoke up and looked at Leon. “Meet me in the Library later, Leon. I want to discuss some things with you.”

Leon looked at him and stepped away from the mantle. “Right.” with that Leon left the room and went in search of Riku to watch him and Inari. It was an unspoken command in the King's eyes. He was now Riku and Inari's baby sitter it appeared; he didn't like it one damn bit.

****

Riku closed the last door in the hall behind him. Where the hell has she gotten to? I can't believe she ran off that quickly. He let out a sigh and starred out the window. She has to be somewhere. Hmm. Maybe she's in the back garden. He took off for there at a brisk pace. When the hair on the back of his arms stood up and he stopped. Someone's watching me. As not to give away that he knew, moved over to one of the windows glancing out side. Although he wasn't concentrating much on what he was looking at. He was looking out his side vision and what he saw really pissed him off. Leon. He was following him. 

Riku pushed away from the window and took off toward the door for the back garden. He would leave things be for now. This way he could keep an eye on Leon without him ever knowing that he knew. If Leon was watching him... that meant the King was taking an extra measure. Which also meant there were things that Leon was privy to that Riku wasn't. And that made him very uneasy. What the hell is the King thinking? Riku stopped as he approached the door to the back garden shook his head sighing. “I hope to hell you're out here, Inari.” He jerked the door open and stepped out. First thing he did was scan the place. Then he saw it. Shit. The maze. I forgot about that damn thing. He walked off toward it when something caught his attention. He bent down and looked at the crushed weed. It looked fresh. She has to be here. He quickly stood up and took off into the maze and thought Inari, you are a damn handful...

****

I was taking my time. I loved this maze. It was so beautiful. Flowers were peeking through the bushes. It was so peaceful here. Although... it was odd. It felt familiar. Like I'd been there once before. My feet knew the way. As I approached the center of the maze I stopped. I turned my head and looked behind me. Was someone following me? No. They couldn't. I didn't even tell anyone where I was going. I shook my head and entered the center of the maze and gasped.

I knew who the woman was that the statue depicted. I just... couldn't remember. I walked up to the statue and stared at it. It was a woman with long hair, and she had two keyblades crossed in front of her. I reach out and touched the statue. Crippling pain shot through my head as I cried out and collapsed to my knees. Oh God. The pain. I started to faint. I knew it. All sound and sight was gone. With a cry of pain I collapsed onto the ground. 

I looked around me. Where am I? Oh. The maze. I caught movement in the corner of my eye and I looked up I saw a little girl and woman. I called out but no one answer. They... can't see me? I walked up to them and tried to get their attention. Nothing. That's when I noticed it. The little girl. She had my eyes... my hair... It was me! Then that must mean... the woman... my eyes darted up and starred at her. Mother... she's my mother... and her eyes and hair are just like mine... I watched as the woman led the little girl, me, into the maze. Slowly I followed them. I wish I could hear what they were saying. It was as if I was suddenly rendered deaf. 

I stopped as we approached the statue in the center of the maze. I watched as the woman touched the stone that was apart of the statue's necklace. I gasped in shock as the statue started moving to reveal a hidden stair case. As soon as the woman and child made their way down the stairs I followed closely behind them. It was so dark. I could barely make out their shape. No sooner than that thought flittered through my mind the woman lit a torch and I cringed a little at the sudden light. 

Once my eyes adjusted to the sudden light my mouth opened in surprise. So many books... And not just book. Portraits. Portraits of keyblade wielders! What in the world was this place? It reminded me of a archive of sorts. There was a very faint memory tickling at my thoughts. 

My vision blurred. And I could hear something. No. Someone. Someone's calling me. I looked back at the woman and child, and saw that the woman was looking directly at me. Before I was dragged completely out of wherever I was she whispered softly. “Follow your heart, my love, follow your heart...” 

“Mother!” I gasped as the vision faded.

 

****

Riku turned around for the millionth time. He really hated this damn maze. It was such a pain. The only good thing about it though was Leon would be lost just as badly as him. With this new development he was going to have to keep a sharp eye on Leon. It was going to be hard because Inari never kept herself out of any kind of trouble. Riku let out a heavy sigh. He really was going to have to keep a closer eye on Inari. This was getting to the point of stupidity. When he heard a thudding sound he picked up his pace as he passed the center of the maze he skidded to a halt as he saw Inari. Shit! He ran to her and grabbed her propping her up in his arms and shook her. “Inari! Wake up! Dammit!” he shook her again. “You need to stop doing this crap... Running off, passing out... it scares the shit out of me.” 

He felt comfortable saying the last part because she was passed out. He didn't completely understand his feelings toward her himself, and would rather keep them, until he knew more. 

Before he could shake her again he heard her give a soft moan and move slightly, her eyes fluttering open. Thank gosh. 

\--------------------

I slowly blinked my eyes open. “R... Riku...” her mind was fuzzy. Oh. Right. That's what happened. Another vision. “Riku. I understand a little now.” I sat up and moved away from him. “ I..” I paused and looked at him. “I used to live here. Wherever here is. That statue. It's... it's my mother!”

\-------------------

It took me a while to finish this chapter. Not feeling well, issues, etc. And now I'm not sure where it's going. So this will probably be the last chapter for a little bit. I want to work on another one of my fanfics. Thanks for reading, and I hope to update soon, and figure out where this story is heading.


End file.
